List of Monkees-related web sites
Between an active and devoted fan base, the painstaking work of music and television historians, and a record label that has gone to great lengths to expose generations of Monkees fans to the wealth of music and video produced under the Monkees banner, the Internet harbors a truly remarkable wealth of information about the Monkees and their video and audio output. Web sites devoted to chronicling and archiving the history of the Monkees are especially notable for their accuracy and completeness, as the community of fans tend to be active in sharing, discussing, and revising their content, and the trademark and copyright owners of the Monkees and Monkees-related properties seem, thus far, to have allowed fans a considerable amount of latitude in maintaining their web sites with limited interference. Official Sites * The Monkees :* ''The Monkees'' (Rhino) — link ::: The official Monkees web site maintained by Rhino Records. Visitors can read occasional articles, find basic information about monkees audio and video, and view and listen to multimedia content. The administrators also operate official Facebook, Twitter, and Spotify accounts. The site formerly hosted a forum and an online store, but these have been replaced by Facebook and iTunes, respectively. :* Facebook — link ::: The official Monkees facebook page, operated by the folks at Rhino Records, is regularly updated with information and links about the Monkees. Over 150,000 Facebook users "like" the page. :* Twitter — link ::: Using the handle @monkeesofficial the Rhino Records team maintains a Twitter account. Over 5,000 Twitter users "follow" the Monkees. :* Monkeesrule43 Online — link ::: Billed as "an official Monkees site", and seemingly sanctioned by Rhino Records, this site is most notable for its multimedia content, including a handful of live concert and interview mp3s, videos, and old print articles. It also features basic information on the Monkees' music and video endeavors. * Micky Dolenz :* Micky Dolenz — link ::: The official site of Micky Dolenz features the actor's resume, contact information, some basic multimedia, and links to the professional web sites of his daughters. :* Facebook — link ::: Micky's official Facebook page is regularly updated with links and information related to Micky Dolenz and the Monkees. :* Micky Dolenz Direct — link ::: Micky's official eBay account features various merchandise, such as photos and CDs, autographed by Micky. :* Never Enough... — link ::: Billed as "an official site", it features information about tour dates, very extensive filmography, discography, and bibliography information covering Micky's solo career, a photo gallery, and some interesting links. * Davy Jones :* ''Davy Jones'' — link ::: Davy's official site during his lifetime, and still maintained by his estate. The site includes a mini-biography, some images, a store where CDs and merchandise can be purchased, and information about musicians he lately collaborated with. :* Keep Up with the Joneses — link ::: This was Davy's personal blog before his passing in February 2012. His estate has since posted an announcement of his death on the blog and used it as a vehicle for updates on Davy's main site. :* Facebook — link ::: Davy's official Facebook page is still regularly updated with images, information, and links relating to Davy and the Monkees. :* Bandcamp — link ::: A site where fans can buy directly from the musicians. This site is still active and has many of Davy's solo efforts available as CDs or downloads in multiple formats. Many of the albums include extensive bonus materials that might interest his most ardent fans. Songs stream from the site for free, and there are a few downloadable free samples. :* YouTube — link ::: Davy's official YouTube channel includes two videos and four playlists. It has not been updated since his death. :* eBay — link ::: This was Davy's official eBay store. It appears that it has been inactive since his death. * Michael Nesmith :* Videoranch — link ::: Michael's interactive site serves mainly as a store for his solo music, video, and literary endeavors, along with other merchandise. An option to create custom mix CDs of Nesmith's songs, with or without Nez's autograph, is available. Also included is an unusual assortment of downloadable video clips. A virtual music venue environment called Videoranch 3D appears to be moribund. :* Facebook — link ::: Michael's official Facebook page is regularly updated with tour info, links, and occasional musings from the artist himself. * Peter Tork :* Peter Tork — link ::: Peter's official web site includes a mini-biography, tour information, contact information, and the ability to stream songs from three of his albums. :* Facebook — link ::: The REAL Peter Tork (Official) Facebook page is regularly updated with links and images relating to Peter and the Monkees. :* Twitter — link ::: Using the handle @TorkTweet, Peter Tork's publicity staff regularly update and engage Peter's followers. :* Tumblr — link ::: As of February 2013, Peter's official blog has exactly one post. :* Shoe Suede Blues — link ::: The official web site of Peter's band, Shoe Suede Blues, which appears, at least for the time being, inactive. * Record labels :* Collectables — link ::: Collectables has reissued several Monkees singles on vinyl 45 r.p.m. records, along with a few album-only tracks, rarities, and solo recordings. These are available through the company web site. :* Friday Music — link ::: Friday Music currently reissues several Monkees albums on CD and vinyl. :* Rhino Records — link ::: Owners of the Monkees trademark and most of the Monkees' catalogue, Rhino currently has several Monkees albums and collections in print. In 2012, Rhino stopped selling its products directly from its site and now redirects its visitors to Amazon.com, iTunes, and Spotify. :* Rhino Handmade — link ::: Rhino Handmade has released several Monkees box sets exclusively through its online store since the 1990s. The web site disappeared in 2012 and now redirects to the main Rhino Records web site. The future of Rhino Handmade is unclear. :* Spotify — link ::: Rhino Records also maintains a Spotify account with several Monkees-related playlists to which users can freely listen and subscribe. :* Sundazed — link ::: Sundazed reissued several of the Monkees' albums on vinyl with bonus tracks borrowed from the Rhino CDs. These are available for purchase on their web site. Informational *Allmusic — link *Colpix/Colgems Album Discography — David Edwards & Mike Callahan — link *Dolenz, Jones, Boyce & Hart — Andrea Chempinski — link *45cat — link *Monkee45s.net — JD McCutcheon — link *The Monkees Film & TV Vault — Aaron Handy III — link *The Monkees - Head — link *The Monkees Live Almanac — MusicFan76 — link *The Monkees Mixography — link *The Monkees Music Vault — link *Monkees 101: An Introductory Guide to The Monkees — Melhi — link *The Monkees' Sessionography — Kenneth K. Wang — link *The Monkees U.S. Discography — Tim Neely — link 1 / link 2 *The Ultimate Colgems Page — link *Wikipedia — link Community *Colgems Records (blog) — Larry — link *Monkees.net — link *Monkees Alert Newsletter — link *Monkees Web Ring — link *Naked Persimmon — link *Psycho Jello — link *Steve Hoffman Music Forums — link *Six Degrees of Monkees -Creative Tinkerer -link *Sunshine Factory -link